Tales Of An Eighth Grade Demon
by butterfly-xxoo
Summary: Modern Day. Ayame Struggles through the eighth grade. Friendships and love are at stake here. Please Read And Review Nicely!
1. prelogue

Okay so this is me. Ayame. I used to have 3 best friends. Kagome, The smart, and pretty one. Kikyo the pretty and Tempermeantal one. Sango the Rebellious flunkie. And then there was Me. The Athletic Tomboy. Well it all started when we were in the Second Grade. I was sitting near the wall... being out of place. Sango was sent to the wall for punching a guy with a short ponytail at the back of his head. Of coarse I was crying and didnt see her coming over. I mean Who wouldnt cry after a bunch of kids that were older than you made fun of your hair.

Sango Saw me in tears. "Whats wrong with you?!"She asked me. I just looked at her with my tearstained second grader face. "Well!" she urged on. I sniffled so I could speak clearly. "Pe-People a-are making fun of m-me", I was still choking on my tears. Sango kneeled beside me. "Hey its okay." She told me in a soft voice, "why are they makin fun of ya?" She questioned. My Tears started to stop coming I sniffled again "becau-se of my hair." .Sango laughed. "**ITS NOT FUNNY**" I yelled at her. "Yeah it is" she snickered "Your a demon. Of corse thier gonna mke fun of you. Your showing them what they want.".

I whiped away the remaining tears on my face. Sango grabbed my arm and helped me up. "My name is Sango,whats yours?". "Ayame" I replied alittle more cheerful. "Thats a pretty name...it means some kinda flower dont it?". "Yeah...an Iris". "Oh yeah.."

Soon Sango was let off the wall. She dragged me over to her friends Kagome, And Kikyo. They looked almost the same accept. Differnt. Kikyo seemed more pale than Kagome. And Kagome was much more hyper than Kikyo. "Kagome. Kikyo. This is Ayame" Sango annonced to them. They both looked at me. "Hiya! Im Kagome" Said the girl with a much more hyper personality, She stuck her hand out me. I grasped it, shook and smiled sweetly. "Hi". The other girl knocked Kagome out of the way. "Hello Ayame!Im Kikyo! Im the leader here!" Kikyo put on and ear to ear grin. "Hi Kikyo".

So like you can guess the friendship between the four of us grew by each of the year.

So Now so the real story seven years from then. Now were all in that eighth grade. And now were growing apart from each other. This is basicly why.

Kagome and Kikyo both have a crush on one guy Inuyasha. Kikyo Likes him becuase of his reputation, looks and how he handels things. Kagome likes him becuase of his doggie ears. So with that Kagome and Kikyo get into a fight every five seconds leaving me and Sango to help them chill out and become friends again. Well now, Me and Sango are sick of it! I mean _we_ have lives to! Sango likes Mirkou... a total pervert and never stops thinking about sex or having sex or... okay Ill stop you get it right?. But Me Ive got an eye for Koga. The hottest and fastest player around.

Im jealous of Kagome. He likes her! And she cant even appericate the star runner for the school! Okay so anyway. I dated Koga last year for about a month. Then he broke up with me. I was left heartbroken and then I found out he liked Kagome. So I had a cow and yelled at her. Pretty stupid huh? yeah well... it gets worse. So then I guess Kikyo had a change of heart! She stood up for Kagome. And now they hate me And their doing everything in their power to stop me from getting Koga!

But one thing is certain!... Im gonna get Koga. And If I lose Kagome and Kikyo in the process...

**Good riddence!**


	2. Normal Morning?

I woke up to my alarm clock's annoying buzz. What a piece of crap. I reached over to shut it off. Nothing there. " hm? " I sat up. My alarm clock was on the floor. I must have knocked it over in my sleep or... something. Well I shut the damn alarm clock off after awhile. I stood on the floor of my room, and stretched my arms. My p.j.s looked kinda wrinkled though. But boy did I sleep Well last night!

I picked out my clothes for today. A nice light blue thick strapped Tank top, a white hoodie and light blue jeans that I had written on. I picked some undergarments and walked to the hall bathroom. I set my clothes on the counter, took my Pajamas off and hopped into the shower.

After Ten minutes of lather, rinse and repeat. I got out. Dried off, and got dressed. I brushed my hair to banish the tangles from my head while I dried my hair. After awhile I got tried of drying my hair so it was half-dry-half-wet. I took half my hair and brushed into the first pigtail. And the same to the other half to make the second pigtail.

Walking out of the bathroom I checked the clock. '7:45'. I ran down stairs almost tripping over my dog. What am I saying I DID trip over my dog. I shreiked. "Gramps..." I whined at the old dog. He just looked up and went back to sleep. I sighed deeply and then walked to the kitchen.

I made some sort of... toast... it was black. I took a bite and felt disgusted. "mm... crispy" I said in agony. I made one more piece of toast. Hoping this one didn't burn. 

**POP!.**

I jumped. "It gets me everytime!!" I yelled in frustration of the toast popping out of the appliance. This time my toast was normal...ish. But whatever I wasn't making anymore! So I buttered the damn slice and ate it.

On the fridge was a note from my parents.

_"Dearest Ayame,_

_Your father and I have left for work, Probably won't be home till late. There's leftovers in the fridge. No wild parties, or boys. (From your Father) Have a nice day at school. _

_Love:_

_Mom And Dad"_

I checked the Clock Again. '8:00' 'I guess I should be leaving soon' I thought to myself. I grabbed my lunch bag and packed a somewhat normal lunch, basicly a sandwich, an Apple, and a juice box. Seemed Good enough. I zipped up the lunch bag and threw in my backpack. After Fitting everything into the bag I walked out of the house. I locked the door and put my key into my pocket.

And so I walked. Towards Shikon-Tama Middle School. Or S.T.M.S for short. It was the end Autumn so it was getting colder and the trees were pretty bare, and the leaves weren't red, orange and yellow. They were brown. Not very exciting.

I got to school with a few minutes to spare. So I looked for someone to stand and talk to so I didn't look like a total loner...but who to stand with...

So The Drama of standing with certain people lol... Leaving you here... yeah... its Short... Sorry! TT

Trishy/pwillow/Butterfly


	3. 3 Party!

I stood there looking the groups of people to stand with for about 30 seconds. I saw Girly-girls. Ha ha, no. Nerds... pass. Goths? They'd probably turn me into a toad or something if I even went near them. Emo's, they seemed to be having a poetry contest, under a tree... a dead tree. Jocks? no... they'd probably only be talking about medals they've won though the years of their existence. Urgh, eighth grade is such a bunch of shit!

'I'll just look like a loner. Maybe someone will feel bad for me and come over here.'

I heard footsteps. It was... Koga?...Koga!... Koga?! What's he coming over here for?! Maybe he realized how much he really wants me! Heh, I knew he'd come around. But he's walking towards me. In front of everyone. He's walking... walking... past me in front of everyone?!

I'm such an idiot.

"Hey Ayame!!" I heard some one call to me. "Huh?" was my reply. "What are you Doing! We've been calling you for like a whole minute!" Kagome said to me. "Oh, Uh Sorry." I mumbled. "Yeah you'd better be" Kikyou muttered under her breath. I guess she was still sour from our last conversation. It wasn't the nicest conversation you could have with someone. "Any ways," Kagome rolled her eyes "Ayame, my parents aren't gonna be home this weekend, and I was gonna have a small party. Did you wanna, maybe come?". Party? Kagome? The girl that always wanted to study? And get good Grades? And not Socialize if it meant no studying? "Uh.. well... I guess, I'd have to ask my parents" I answered unsurely.

"Okay! Just let me know before the party-day!" Kagome smiled. Her and Kikyou went off to go invite more people.

I saw that they went over to Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna. What was going on? Kagome would never throw a party for nothing. This made no sense, Kagome didn't even like Naraku, Kagura and Kanna. This whole party must have been someone else's idea. And why would she ask me to come? i thought she hated me after everythong from last week. But I guess that was Kagome, one minute your enemies the next your best friends. It'd be so much easier to hate her if she weren't like that.

The Bell rang. I walked over to the entering doors and tried to get in the the mad mob of people trying to get into the school, without dying. When I got to my locker I unlocked it, got my stuff, checked my face quickly in the mirror and re-locked it.

I started walking down the hall to my homeroom, for attendence and announcements. I got knocked over. I fell for the second time in two hours. "Oww..." I tried getting up. And the person I collided with and I crashed our head together. "Owww.." I whined a little louder than before. "Sorry" I said quickly and looked up to the persons face. It was...

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!

Hahahaha I know... I'm Evil

now Go reveiw!

Reveiws make me happy.

and if I'm happy I update sooner!

pwillow/Butterfly


	4. Crashe Course to Classes

_I started walking down the hall to my homeroom, for attendence and announcements. I got knocked over. I fell for the second time in two hours. "Oww..." I tried getting up. And the person I collided with and I crashed our head together. "Owww.." I whined a little louder than before. "Sorry" I said quickly and looked up to the persons face. It was..._

...Koga's friend. Ginta, and beside him, -laughing- was Hakkaku. Well they were my friends too right? Urgh, I dunno this is too damn confusing for me. "Sorry" I said quickly and started getting my books in my arms. Ginta holding his head replied "its alright". "Tha-That was awsome!!" Hakkaku laughed placing a hand on his head, why? Maybe to make sure his didn't head fall off, or something.

I stood up. The two just looked at me. "What?" I asked nervously. "Your Ayame?" Hakkaku asked, after he suddenly stopped laughing. "Uh, yeah, I am" I said alittle freaked out. Ginta grabbed Hakkaku's arm and quickly they both turned away from me.

I went up the stairs for my homeroom. What jerks.

_**Ginta's P.O.V.**_

"Think she left yet?" I whispered to Hakkaku. "I think she did" He answered. We turned around. She was gone. I sighed in relief. "Why exactly did we have to do that?" Hakkaku asked. "Well... I'm not exactly sure." I answered. "Right.".

_**Back To Ayame's P.O.V.**_

I was in the class room. I took my usual seat by the window. The morning announcements were the same as always '2 more days of this..' '5 more weeks till this' and blah blah blah. What a bore. I'd much rather find out why Kagome was having that party, but like the school can teach you why people have parties.

The next bell rang. Have I ever mentioned how loud those things are? After I got over the ringing over the in my ears.

I walked though the hall and got knocked down, -again. This time the person landed on me. They were actually really heavy. Then I felt people's eyes looking at me. Thats not a good sign. I opened my eyes and saw electric blue ones staring back at me.

That could only mean it was...

**Kouga!**

I went beet red. I think I could've died right there. I pushed him off me. Grabbed my supplies. And walked off like nothing happened.I can just guess, that Kouga stayed back there with that stupid look on his face.

And yeah, thats all for this Chapter. Hope you liked it!

and yeah. I dunno what to say Other than this chap sucked really but, hey all my stories suck so whatever! xP R&R!!

Ayumi/Butterfly


End file.
